Years
by fr0stedFLAKES
Summary: What do you have when you have nothing? He gave her the answer. He gave her so much more. He promised everything would be okay. Had Kagome waited years for this moment? Had their moment on the bridge changed everything for the better?
Disclaimer: I'm so tired….It's like 11:11 Holy Crap...I'm typing this IRT. I wish that Sonata Gloss has an amazing birthday! Honestly, though, I'm too tired to think of a clever disclaimer; I don't own anything.

* * *

Summary: What do you have when you have nothing? He gave her the answer. He gave her so much more. He promised everything would be okay. Had Kagome waited years for this moment? Had the moment on the bridge changed everything for the better?

* * *

 _ **Years**_

* * *

 _April 5th, 2020_

Kagome stared at her reflection in the wide vanity mirror. Wide hazel eyes stared nervously back at her. She noted the tenseness in her shoulders, the way they were hiked up. She sighed before slowly rolling them back in an attempt to unwind. That seemed to help about a fraction of nothing.

She couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach, it was enough to make her sick. Enough to make her walk away from the situation she was about to commit herself to.

 _What am I doing to myself?_ She thought with a gulp.

Kagome knew what would happen exactly 374 days from today, yet she felt so...anxious? Like the end of the world was coming? Was here. And that she was extremely unprepared.

 _This is the worst day of my life._ She thought with unease.

Despite the light make up that highlighted her outer beauty, she couldn't help the ugly feeling brewing in the pit of her stomach. Shimmering eye shadow coated her eyes as a thin layer of eyeliner brought out the green in them. The blush on her cheeks was natural over her light freckles.

Her glistening black hair cascaded down her back in an endless waterfall of waves.

Kagome's heart began to pick up pace and drum against her rib cage as time drew close. She had asked for a mere five minutes to catch her breath. To gather her bearings. To stop time. But most importantly to drown her fears.

 _I can do this, I can be brave._ She told herself as she stood up and squeezed her eyes shut.

She began to do something she hadn't done in years.

 _Pray._

She prayed to God, her deceased parents, the spirit gods, and anything else she thought was worth praying for. She prayed that everything would be okay. Kagome opened her eyes with a new found confidence.

 _Everything will be okay._

This was the first time she had thought that in the last few days. She couldn't help it.

If she didn't walk out those doors in the next few seconds she would be ushered out with an impatient push.

Her perfectly manicured nails pushed against the huge doors in front of her, leading her to a hallway.

Her five minutes were up.

It was time.

She took a few timid steps closer to the creamy white doors in front of her. She took her last look around the hallway she was in. The light green and gold accents she had chosen to decorate the room looked magnificent. The colors, the room, everything about it was beautiful. She had promised herself that today would go according to plan- colors, people, and all.

A smile graced her features. The doors would open in ten seconds. Kagome couldn't dare herself to count down.

 _I'm scared_

Her heart gave a lurch as the door shook before automatically opening slowly.

 _I'm afraid._

The live piano's melody inside the ballroom drifted through the cracked door, slowly growing louder as the doors spread their wings.

"My doubts are getting the best of me." She muttered as she took a step backwards.

Gasps filled the room as everyone's eyes landed on her. The doors had opened to reveal the princess in all her glory. Dressed in the finest gown she could ever afford. Hair that had never been curled before, only ever for special occasions. And heels she had to practice walking a thousand times in before barely managing to walk without stumbling.

The saying 'you can put a pig in makeup, but there is still a pig underneath' ran through her mind and caused her doubts in herself to grow. She hadn't taken her gaze from off the ground since the doors had opened.

Remembering she couldn't just stand there for the next thirty minutes, she took a stiff step closer to the ballroom. Closer to her fairytale. Kagome instantly thought of her father, the man she had promised to walk down the aisle with. Since her late father had parted years ago she had sided for walking alone with a picture of him tucked inside her dress.

 _It's time._ She thought.

She lifted her head and began shaking as tears threatened to fall. Down the aisle, stood the man that was willing to love her unconditionally without asking for anything in return. The warm smile on his face made all of her fears disappear. She loved the man that stood alone. How could she have thought this was the worst day of her life? This was truly the best.

She took one step closer.

It was magic, how that smile had suddenly put her at ease.

 _Another step._

The same smile that had brought her so much happiness. The one that he was giving her on their wedding day.

* * *

 _April 5th, 2016_

Red hands clenched the door knob as she slammed the door shut. Shut for the last time. This game of cat and mouse she was sick and tired of playing. She had done it all of her life, enough was enough.

Money, clothes, home, food, family. Everything that she left behind as she left the apartment.

She had been so anxious before, but now that the door was closed she felt relief wash over her. The rain that poured matched what she was feeling. Sad and alone like each single raindrop, but the refreshing feeling that came with rain was there as well. Without an umbrella, she walked into the night.

Two years of verbal and emotional abuse by the man that swore out he loved her. It made her sick to even think she'd make it this long with him. It amazed her how easy it had been for him to let her go after so much time.

She nearly spat just thinking about him. "He's been cheating on me for a couple of months with some red head, that's probably why it was so easy for him."

Kagome wanted to cry. Not because she was sad over him. She had stopped crying over his mistreatment and abuse weeks ago. No. She wanted to cry for herself. The time wasted. The time given for a man that didn't love her. Two years spent fawning and loving a man that she felt was her only hope. He had convinced her that he was the only man that'd ever look at her. The only man that would waste his time over her. The only one that would love her.

The shitty part was.

She believed it.

Kagome walked the streets in a stupor. Even after thinking it over she didn't regret her actions, but she acknowledged how her actions had repercussions. She now had no home, no friends, no money to at least make it through the night, but most importantly, no family. He was the only one she had left and now he was gone.

She sighed. Even with all of the things she now lacked, she truly felt the loss of him was worth it. Knowing how horrible she had felt during these last couple of years was enough to give her strength to think that everything was okay. Deciding it was too much to think about, she pushed it to the back of her mind as she walked as far as her legs could take her.

She walked for hours, shaking in the house slippers she had managed to slip on before storming out of the house. Her teal dress clung to her wet body, she felt she would need to peel it off of her skin once the rain stopped. The buildup of energy she had felt was slowly dying out and fatigue was beginning to hit her. _Hard._ There was nowhere to sleep tonight so she'd have to sleep outside.

"I should find somewhere to go."

She wasn't permitted to have a cell phone, let alone friends to call with said cell phone, in two years. She was truly alone and helpless now. Helpless, but permitted to go where she pleased.

Kagome looked at her surroundings her in content. She was at her most favorite place to be.

 _The park._

He had stopped letting her go to the park about a year ago, so she hadn't been in a while.

Though she had never been in this particular park before; seeing the trees, the playground, the bridge, and everything a park held made her happy.

She was finally free.

She kicked off her slippers and curled her bleeding toes in the brown dirt below her. Kagome sighed in pure bliss.

"Everything will be okay." She told herself once more.

Kagome walked to the bridge. The bridges cool stones felt good on her battered feet. Refreshing almost, even as they jabbed and poked at her. She swung one leg over the bridge's ledge before swinging the other around and sitting down.

She was officially alone with her thoughts. Kagome couldn't decide if it were a good or bad thing just yet.

"Two years…" She mumbled.

Of being told he was all she had. Hearing that she'd never amount to anything without him. Knowing that without him, she would probably be a failure. That she had always been a failure and that he gave her some sign of hope. It had affected her.

Knowing that it was all an illusion now weakened her. All of that time wasted on a man that didn't give a shit about her.

"How could I have been so stupid?" She asked as she felt tears come to her eyes.

It was all starting to hit her now. She had thought she was strong enough to leave him. But sitting here alone made her feel sorry for herself. He had promised he'd always love her and so she gave him everything- how could he lie so blatantly like that? Even up until the last few hours he was telling her that he loved her more than anything in the world, as he was throwing objects around in anger. He'd never hit her, even he wasn't that cruel, but throwing plates and books around her wasn't good either.

She never could have imagined him getting so angry over her asking to start school. She was twenty-one and he had told her that under his household, she would not be allowed to go to college. It was one of his many conditions to stay with him.

The way his eyebrows furrowed together in anger, and how he instantly tensed up before yelling and screaming as he always did made her realize one thing. She hadn't done anything for herself in years. The few hobbies she previously had, she gave up to stay with him, the friends she had left her long ago, and the only thing she had ever asked of him was this one thing.

To get an education.

 _No one else will love you more than me; if you walk out that door don't bring your sorry ass back here._ She recalled him yelling as she ran out.

"If you love someone how could you do this to them?"

Two years spent in that apartment, only ever allowed to walk around the perimeter, never in public without him. She shook her head as the tears fell. This whole thing was ridiculous.

"If I jumped no one would even remember me." She said as she wiped her tears with the palm of her hands.

Did she seriously consider jumping? Of course not. Her late parents raised her to believe that no matter how bad a situation was, it was possible to squeeze out of it. Nothing was ever too bad. While she didn't consider jumping, did she realize she was in a rut? Certainly.

She had never planned to leave him, so there was no back up plan to save her.

Thinking about how sweet he was before he had put a claim on her made her ill. It was a delusion, a lie, a farce. The affectionate man she had once known had never existed. To think he had presented himself as kind only to treat her so sourly hurt her.

It had gotten to a point where she dreaded waking up each day. Knowing she could only stay inside the house while her boyfriend was out gallivanting with other females killed her. Being used for only sex and the knowledge that he could make her do anything he wanted gave her strength to finally leave him. Stopping her from the only thing she wanted most was the final straw.

Her weak sobs broke out into full out crying as she shielded her eyes from the world. She had lived as if she were dead each day. Waking up, staying in the house, sleeping. She had self-worth before dating him, and it took her two years to realize that. The question was, did she still have it now?

It felt like she had cried for hours when she had only been crying for a few minutes. The weight of everything in her life crashed down on her shoulders and made her feel heavy. Even if she wanted to stop crying, she knew she couldn't. She deserved at least this much.

 _That's when it happened._

The pouring rain stopped. As she cried, she heard rain, but no longer had the feeling of the rain pounding on her shoulders. She slowly lifted her face from her hands and looked forward. It was surely raining, she hadn't lost her mind just yet. The rain had stopped pouring on her though. She carefully turned around on the ledge and stared in confusion.

Behind her a man held a black umbrella over the both of them. He was close behind her, but not too close as to invade her personal space. She couldn't help but become captivated by his eyes. Golden orbs stared at her with mild amusement as he shielded them from the rain.

"If you jump, I won't stop you." His voice boomed out in a somewhat melodic tone.

She continued to stare. Was _he_ right? Had he been right in the thousands of times he had told her that her life didn't matter and that he was the only one that cared about her? The man standing behind her had basically confirmed that if she were to die, no one would care.

"You're entitled to do as you please. I will say I don't recommend it though." He ended.

That was the first time she had heard it in years.

 _Do as you please._

She was only ever told what she couldn't do. Never what she was able to do, or even entitled to for that matter.

She cleared her throat as she found her voice. "I hadn't planned on jumping." Her voice was small and insignificant compared to the rain that rang around them.

He turned his look from her to the children's park in front of them. "Hold this." He said as he took her hand and gave her the umbrella.

 _His hand is warm._ She thought as she gripped the umbrella.

He swung both legs over the ledge and sat to the left of her. His long silver hair brushed against Kagome as he took the umbrella from her.

"Alone, crying, and on the ledge." He observed. "Why?"

Kagome continued to stare at him. She had never thought of someone actually seeing her and asking her story.

"Because of…. affection."

The sole reason she was there. She dared not call it love. What they had was never that. She had thought she loved him all this time, but the affection she felt for him was reduced to nothing now. The only thing he loved was his control over her. She feared that if she had actually called it _love,_ she might break down in tears again.

 _When had I stopped crying?_ She thought.

He nodded his head in understanding. "A three syllable word too big for one human being to truly comprehend if they don't actually feel it."

"I guess…."

He swung his legs in a manner that reminded Kagome of a child. "So you come to the park to cry your eyes out in the rain?"

"It was the only place I could go."

"The only place, eh?" He questioned. "No home, no family, no friend?"

"Not a single one." She replied sadly. Did he like rubbing salt in the wound? "Why are you bothering with me anyways?" If he wanted money or something, she didn't have a penny to her name. If he was going to harm her, she was sure he wouldn't be talking to her so casually. So what exactly did he want? "It's around three in the morning, why are you at the park?"

"Let me ask you something. If I have no money, no car, no friends- to sum it up, let's just say I have nothing. What do I have?" He asked, completely ignoring her questions.

"...Nothing…..You answered your own question…"

He shook his head, silver hair bounced around. "You're wrong. I have something. My nothing is my something. You can make something out of nothing and turn that something into anything."

 _Did Kami send me a word guru in return for my sorrows?_ She thought. What kind of sick joke was this?

It was confusing. Talking with someone after these two years. How do you even hold a proper conversation with a complete stranger?

Silence filled the air between them. Silence without tension was something new to her. It was peaceful.

They sat like that for at least a good hour. Not saying a word. Not moving. Simply sitting. During that time, Kagome did a lot of thinking- mainly about what he said. She thought about everything that had led her to this moment. Right now she had nothing, but that didn't mean she didn't have something.

 _I'm free to do what I want now. I know everything will be okay._ She cited.

Kagome was so deep in thought that she had completely forgotten she was with another person. When he decided to speak again, she was shaken from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat that?"

He had been staring at the other side of the park for the longest of time during that hour. He finally turned to her. "Aren't you going to cry anymore?" He asked.

"Should I?" Her voice cracked as she asked. It almost sounded like he wanted her to cry.

"Do you like crying?"

"You can't answer a question with a question." Kagome noted. _What is he, some kind of scholar or something?_

"Good, then answer my question so we can stop this game of cat and mouse." He replied easily.

"I don't."

"Then get all of your crying out in this one go, and then don't cry again after this. Cry as much and as hard as you need to. Just get it all out." Throughout their time together he had heard her sniffle and could clearly tell she was stopping herself from crying in his presence. It was unhealthy.

Yea, she had been holding it back, but she just wanted to stop crying at this point. "...I don't want to cry anymore. Everything will be okay."

"Are you telling me or trying to convince me? Rather, trying to convince yourself?"

That's when she realized, she had been trying to convince herself all along. Her constant need of reminder that everything would be okay was because she honestly didn't feel like it would turn out okay. She began to shake.

If she had known two years ago that things would've turned out this way, she would have never have taken a chance with _him_. Now look at the mess she was in. She could feel her eyes swell with tears, but she choked them down.

Her freedom had come at a cost. Home? There was nowhere to call home. Family? Her immediate family had gotten into a car accident two years ago. He was the only one she had ever called family since then. Love? That never existed in the first place.

Thinking back to each time he talked down to her and made her feel like she wasn't worth anything- it brought her over the edge. How could everything be okay after something like that? How could she stand after falling so hard?

Truth be told, she had never wanted to believe anything he said, but when everything boiled down to it he was completely right.

"What am I even worth?" She mumbled to herself as she felt tears trickle down her cheeks.

This whole time she had tried to convince herself that things would work out, but how? How would things ever be okay after this? There was no hope.

"Don't ask stupid questions, just cry." He used a rather soft tone to say his harsh words.

As if on cue, Kagome broke down. Her body racked with sobs as she clawed at her face. The tears crawled down her cheeks in a race before more followed in suit. She didn't care if she cried in front of him. She wailed in front of this complete and utter stranger. This had all built up. All of the crying she had done earlier compared nothing to now.

Why?

Why was this happening to her?

What had she done to deserve this?

Throughout her out pour of tears, he did nothing. He didn't put an arm around her. He didn't try to console her. Absolutely nothing was done.

She had caught his interest the moment he saw her. He had seen her the moment she entered the park and had watched her with perked curiosity. Like a kitten crying for help he watched her cry her eyes out for a few minutes before he thought about approaching her on the bridge. How could he leave her alone after witnessing her distress?

Time passed and it wasn't much longer until her loud sobs had dwindled into tiny whimpers.

"Are you done?" He asked. She nodded her head. "Can I tell you something?" She couldn't even muster a coherent reply so she simply nodded her head once more.

He leaned closer to her and whispered four words in her ears. Four words that took her breath away.

 _Everything Will Be Okay._

Anyone could have said it and it would've had the same effect, it didn't matter that it was him specifically. The fact that it was coming from another person's mouth besides her own made her feel like maybe, just maybe, the slim possibility that she would be okay in the end existed.

"I'm not convincing you, I'm telling you."

Her heart practically stopped. "...You promise?"

She'd probably never see him again after they parted ways, but she wanted the confirmation- she _needed_ it.

"I promise." He vowed.

Kagome felt tears fall down her face once more, much calmer than before.

"Hold this." He said again as he wrapped her hands around the umbrella handle. His warm hands lingered on her cold fingers, warming them in the process.

He got off of the edge and reached out a hand for her to take. She looked at the strong hand that had previously warmed her own. It wasn't just a simple hand reaching out in that moment. It was a symbol of hope for Kagome.

She timidly grasped his hand and let him help her over. In the process, her grip loosened on the umbrella and it slid out of her hand and over the bridge. She reached out a hand to catch it, but it had already gone over.

After she was safely on the ground, she bowed her head in an apology. "I am so sorry." Kagome would've offered to buy him a new one if she could have afforded it.

He shook his head and made her stand. "Don't apologize." He even gave a light chuckle. "A little rain never hurt."

She watched as his collared shirt began to get soaked. She couldn't help but feel bad. "I truly am sorry."

"It's fine, I love the rain."

"I've always liked it too." She whispered as she looked around them. She couldn't remember the last time she was allowed to enjoy watching the rain like this.

This mad man had seen her in her worst. Swollen bloodshot eyes, hair disgruntled, battered, tired, and worn out. Kagome hadn't looked this bad in so long, and yet she felt so good inside. The warmth he had given her over shadowed the feeling of the cold raindrops.

He watched her with interest. Slowly, her pink lips began to curve up to reveal a sweet smile. The first smile he had seen from this young lady.

 _A ray of sunshine?_ He questioned. "What's your name?"

"Kagome, and yours?" She asked politely.

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

She looked into those same amber eyes that had first stared at her. "Inuyasha, can I ask you for a favor?"

He didn't break his gaze with her. "Yes."

"Can you help me make everything okay?"

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

And just like that, the poor crippled kitten he had seen earlier timidly stretched her paw out to his extended hand.

* * *

 _April 5,2020_

Time stood still

Not but 15 feet in front of him stood the woman he loved.

In all of her beauty and grace she stood looking just as nervous as he pictured she would. It was clear that she was shaking as she took steps towards him, but she still looked perfect.

The lace floor length ball gown hugged her perfectly. The crown she wore only made her look like a princess, a truly beautiful princess. He never thought he would tear up at his wedding, but actually going through it was a whole different story. He had never believed in the word 'perfect', but this was as close as it came to the perfect wedding.

His mother and fiancée had done an amazing job planning everything. The decorations, the foyer, the music, everything was just perfect.

It was hard to believe that just five minutes prior to this moment, they had to put the wedding on hold due to his fiancée having a panic attack in the back room.

Inuyasha chuckled. He knew her fear of commitment was strong, but he didn't think she'd be such a nervous wreck on their day.

Watching her walk the aisle with her beautiful white dhali bouquet in hand made him smile.

Nothing could take this moment away from him.

Kagome was walking towards him. She was in love with him. She was willing to take that next step with him. The final step that would make him the luckiest man in the world. She had always been his, but now she was his by name. Almost.

She was one step closer.

One step closer to being his.

* * *

 _March 28th, 2019_

" **Kagome Higurashi"**

Inuyasha and his family stood and clapped. The day they had all been waiting for was finally here.

 _Kagome's graduation._

It was hard to believe that he had found her so broken two years prior to this time. He watched his girlfriend stand tall with her head held high. Dimples plunged in as she smiled her brightest. She had earned this day.

The late school nights, the extra classes, the tutoring. Everything was done to make it to this day.

Her heels clacked against the stage as she walked to the dean. Inuyasha zoomed in and snapped many photos. After thanking him with a bow, she took her diploma and headed back to her seat in the front.

It was only a 30 second moment, but it was her moment. He smiled at his mother next to him, tears of joy spilled from her eyes.

"She looks beautiful." She whispered gently.

Inuyasha put an arm around his mother and rubbed her shoulders. "Absolutely beautiful."

His immediate family had come to her graduation in support. Kagome had been a member of his family the moment she stepped foot in his house. All of them were proud of her for making it so far.

She had no idea that the man that had reached out to her came from such a high class and wealthy family until she had seen his house. It intimidated her how different their lives were. They were practically opposites. Kagome was happy to say that wealth was nothing more than an object to the family. Never had they looked down on her or felt sorry for her situation, they simply asked what they could do to make her smile. His family had taken her in and had given her so much to be thankful for. They were truly an amazing group that deserved every penny they had.

The rest of the graduation ceremony went by in a blur after Kagome's name had been called. It wasn't long before Inuyasha and his family were searching for Kagome in the mass of people.

"I see her!" His sister-in-law cried out as she pointed at a lost Kagome. She waved Kagome over as she began walking towards her.

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her hand quickly. "Hold your horses, I want to be the first one to hug her."

Rin, his brother's sweet wife, pouted. "That's unfair, I saw her first."

Inuyasha patted her on her head. "I'm her boyfriend so I get automatic rights."

The older woman rolled her eyes before grabbing his hand, stopping his ministrations. "Just hurry, so I can hug her if that's the case."

"Of course."

By the time Inuyasha and Rin had turned back to where Kagome had been walking, his mother had already tackled her in a hug.

"You snooze you lose." He heard Rin mumble as she went and joined her mother-in-law in the hugging festations.

"We are so proud of you, Kagome!" His mother said as she planted a kiss on her cheek.

Kagome felt her cheeks turn red under all of the attention she was receiving. "Thank you."

"We really are, you've worked so hard to make it here today." Inuyasha's father before pulling her into a loving hug.

Inuyasha could only stand and watch for a second. The girl that once had no family, was surrounded by people that loved and cared about her more than anything in the world. Things had changed for the better. He had kept his promise that everything would be okay.

 _Why is it that I'm one of the last to give her a hug?_ Inuyasha thought as he stepped in front of her.

"Congratulations." He handed her a bouquet of white and red dhalis.

"They're beautiful." She replied as she took them from him. "Thank you."

He pulled her into a deep hug before lightly kissing her on the lips. Mindful of his parents being around them he kept it light and simple. "They compare nothing to you." Cheesy? Yes. But she needed to know how beautiful she looked right now.

Her blush deepened with a giggle. "Would you like a little wine with that cheese?"

They laughed. "You really do look stunning though."

"Thank you for thinking so." She replied softly as she took his hand in hers. The hand that had supported her since day one, the one that had given her much strength throughout the years was still next to her. It was all she could ever ask for.

They took many more pictures in front of the graduation hall before deciding it was time to head to the Michael Brals Toya Japon, a restaurant in a resort that Inuyasha's parents had especially chosen for the occasion. Kagome had no idea they were going to such a high class restaurant, it was something his parents had planned.

All of the men in Inuyasha's family had arrived at the location before the women. His mother, sister-in-law, and Kagome wouldn't come until thirty minutes later. It was tradition in Inuyasha's family for the women to wear what they pleased to graduation, but dress in the traditional hakama for the celebratory dinner.

He was pleased to say that he would be waiting inside as Kagome entered the building. If she knew where they were taking her, she would have begged them not to do it. The restaurant was classy and elegant.

Inuyasha's parents were practically regulars at the estate, it only made sense to hold it there seeing as they were always provided with excellent service.

Friends and family were all invited to Kagome's graduation dinner. Even relatives Inuyasha hadn't seen in years came for the special occasion; he was more than just excited to introduce his one and only to other members of the family after the dinner was complete.

As remaining people flooded into the room, Inuyasha and his brother, Sesshomaru, greeted them with a smile and hug.

"She'll be here any minute now." Sesshomaru said as he worked out a kink in his shoulder. "Is everything prepared?"

Inuyasha sighed, trying to work out his own nerves. "Yes, everything is perfect. She's going to die when she sees just how many people are here for her."

About eighty people showed up, more were invited, but due to lack of seating they had to take those that RSVP'd first. Kagome had no idea that as many people that came were coming all to see her. All she knew was that he and his immediate family were going to eat dinner together.

After receiving a text that his mother had arrived with Rin and Kagome, he went to the front to greet them. As Kagome stepped in, Inuyasha's breath was taken away. There she stood in a lovely onna hakama hand sewn by his mother. She wore a white keikogi covered in peach blooming flowers that ran along the chest and down the sleeves. Her hakama was a pale periwinkle color and tied in the front with a white bow. The necklace her mother had passed down to her hung proudly around her neck and light brown getas adorned her feet.

Her makeup was light, only a little blush, light pink lip gloss, and eyeliner so as not to distract from her natural beauty. Kagome's hair was down in loose waves along with his mother's hair ornament from her graduation.

She was his very own model right now.

Inuyasha walked up to her and took her hand in his before placing a soft kiss on it. "And here I thought you looked beautiful earlier. Who knew you could get even prettier?"

She took her hand out of his before lightly slapping his arm. "You didn't tell me we were coming here, mister. I would've objected." The first thing she said was a complaint. She had nearly had a panic attack as they pulled up in the car. His parents had already done so much for her, they honestly could've eaten at McDonalds and she still would've been the happiest girl in the world.

"We'll be waiting in the dining room." His mother said as she grabbed Rin's hand. "Don't be too long you two."

"You would've said no, so I didn't tell you." He replied honestly. "My parents insisted, it's tradition to hold a dinner after graduation."

Just thinking back to his graduation a few years ago made him chuckle. This was nothing compared to his. People from all over the country had flown in just to congratulate him and to give him gifts.

"But-" She tried to object.

Inuyasha placed a finger on her lips. "You talk too much, just thank my parents afterwards." He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before taking her hand. "Now, let's go."

She sighed, but then smiled. "Well, it is a pretty exciting day for me."

"Oh, you haven't even seen the best of it yet." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. He began leading her to the dining room, but stopped her before they turned the corner into it. "You know I love you, right?" He asked.

She looked at him skeptically. "Yes...Why?"

"Don't be too mad." He said before pulling her around the corner.

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered and clapped as she walked in.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw all of the people in the room. Party poppers and streamers were thrown about as people cheered. Inuyasha nearly laughed as the color drained from her face.

 _She's going to kill me._ He thought.

Kagome stared at everyone in the room. _This is why he thought I'd be mad…._

Least to say, she was scared at first, but it didn't take much thinking to know him and his family had planned everything because they cared about her. Seeing the red and white decorations around the dining room made her happy, not mad. Kagome looked to the right of her and had her breath taken away by the beautiful sea view on the other side of the clear windows. All of her friends and family were sitting at the circle tables scattered around the room. She squeezed the hakama of the traditional garbs she wore. They were made of the softest fabric she had ever felt. His mother had worked on this for months. Everything here today was done for her. How could she possibly be mad at him for this?

She would've kissed him had she not been so nervous. He led her to her seat directly in the middle of the room at the table his family sat at and pulled out her chair for her before sitting next to her.

Inuyasha's father stood and began to welcome the guest. "Thank you everyone for coming. We are here to celebrate our beloved Kagome Higurashi's graduation. Life is full of many adventures and today is just one of many milestones for this sweet young lady. It's truly a blessing knowing that you are in our lives, Kagome." His father said as he smiled at her. "Look around you and you'll see nothing but people that care about you the most. Again, thank you for helping us celebrate today."

Kagome stood and bowed to his father before both took their seats. Inuyasha's family was very traditional, which was something that Kagome loved about them. Their customs and way of going about things was modernized with a fair amount of traditions to uphold their values. For graduation, the father would always give the graduation speech, and then Kagome would give her very own after they were done eating.

She had only planned to give it to his family, knowing that she would have to give it to about seventy other people made her tense, but somehow happy.

As if on cue, waiters and waitresses began bringing out the first course of meals. Kagome watched in awe as they brought out all types of food.

 _I probably couldn't name half of the things they're bringing out._ She thought.

"This is the Discovery and Nature course meal." Inuyasha said as he looked at her. "Mad at me?"

She took his hand in hers under the table. "Not at all. Thank you for everything."

"Oh, don't thank me yet." Inuyasha said with a genuine smile. "I just want you to feel like the luckiest girl in the world today."

"You've succeeded, my love." Kagome couldn't believe how delicious the food in front of her looked. Poached king crab, chicken milk with acacia oil, apple white flesh and apple jus., and so much more were being brought out to everyone. She felt she would pass out if she asked how much this was five course meal was costing them.

"Then I'm the luckiest man in the world." He said as he tightened his grip on her small hands. The warmth that spread from them made him happy.

~.~

It felt like years before they had finished bringing out the rest of the meals. Food covered the whole table. Between everyone eating, talking, and laughing the night went too quickly. It wasn't long before chicory poached with honey's Aubrac and grapefruit & double cream, the final meal, was brought out. While the food seemed to dwindle, the fun and festivities had not. They all joked about how they'd be full until the youngest of Inuyasha's cousins would go to graduation.

Kagome had never eaten so much in her whole entire life. She was almost mad at Inuyasha because she knew she would have to go up a pants size after tonight.

"Your speech." Inuyasha reminded her.

Kagome turned from her conversation with Rin to face him. "Well now I'm nervous. When I made that speech I didn't know I'd be giving it to fifty other people."

"Seventy." He corrected. "And just pretend it's you and me practicing in my room again. No worries." He said confidently. Even when Kagome thought she was giving her speech to just his main family, she had worked hard on it. He had no doubts that she would deliver the speech perfectly.

"So I just get everyone's attention and then talk?" She asked nervously. Just thinking about it made her want to throw up. Maybe eating before a speech wasn't so good?

"Pretty much." He laughed. "Don't be nervous. It's all friends and family here, we're here to support you. You'll do fine."

"Okay." She took a couple of deep breaths before rising and clanking her fork against her glass twice.

Almost instantly the room hushed and attention was all on Kagome. Seeing everyone staring at her compelled her to sit back down, but she choked back that feeling. She looked at Inuyasha for support.

He smiled up at her and nodded his head.

"Ummm." She mentally slapped herself for starting off so poorly. After clearing her throat, she took one more deep breath. "Hi, everyone. I- I want to thank everyone for coming to support me today. I remember when I was younger, I told my mother and father that I would make them proud. I know they're looking down at me with smiles on their faces. There was a point in time where I wasn't able to go to college or pursue my dreams. I was told there was no point because I wouldn't make it very far in life anyways. Actually being here today. Going to school, making friends, and even making it to the point of graduation is such an amazing feat." She said honestly as she tried to keep her composure.

"My life has changed so much, for the better that is." She continued. "I started counting my blessings a few of years back, when I had first been welcomed to the Takahashi family. Izayoi and Taisho took me into their home and made me feel as if I had always been there." She said as she looked at them.

Inuyasha watched as his mother teared up again. She hadn't been this emotional since Sesshomaru's wedding.

"There are no amount of words that I can give to thank you for helping me through this chapter in my life. I've counted my blessings and have always been appreciative for everything life has to give me. This is just another moment in my life I am extremely grateful for. So I thank you all for being here. Thank you to my friends and family. To my amazing boyfriend who had introduced me to the wonders of truly living life to the fullest, to his parents for raising such an amazing man and giving me a home, and to everyone here for coming on this day that means so much to me. Truly, honestly, and whole heartedly thank you."

Everyone clapped as Kagome finished her speech and bowed. She went to sit down, but Inuyasha held her in her place before standing as well.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Can we please give this beautiful young lady another hand?" He asked as he took her hand in his.

She blushed as people resumed clapping. "What are you doing?" She whispered. When he was telling her about how the graduation speech was done, he never mentioned that a significant other was supposed to give a speech as well.

"Kagome Higurashi, this amazing young lady right here. She has worked so hard to make it to this day. All of the effort she has put into her studies has surpassed my own. Between the tears cried over the stress, the all nighters pulled to work her hardest, taking over eight classes a semester, and the neglect I've suffered so that she could study." People began to laugh. "All of those components have come together so that the love of my life could graduate." Kagome could feel herself turning red.

He smiled down at the stunning woman next to him. "I know how much she yearned for the education she has received, and to stand next to her and be able to say I've been through it all with her makes me the happiest man in the world. I'm so proud. I've waited years to find my soulmate. Smart, beautiful, loving, caring, and the clumsiest person I've ever met by far. Those are just few of the many amazing qualities you hold." Inuyasha said as they locked eyes.

"I could go on for ages about all of the things I love about you." He said before cradling her face in his right hand. She looked up at him, completely captivated in the moment. She knew he loved her more than anything in the world, but actually declaring it in front of so many people brought tears to her eyes. "I say all of this because I have a question for you."

Inuyasha lowered himself to one knee before pulling a blood red velvet box out of his pocket. The whole room gasped.

" _Will you marry me?"_

Kagome's eyes widened as she brought a hand to her mouth. Was she dreaming? Was this reality? This couldn't be real.

She stared at the beautiful ring in front of her. A diamond encrusted lotus rose engagement ring shined back. Tears instantly fell from her eyes. She could only muster a small nod of the head, words had failed her. Nothing could describe how surprised she was. How happy she was.

Inuyasha gently took Kagome's petite left hand and slid the ring on her finger. He stood tall and with a smile that only Kagome could give him before pulling her close and kissing her.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Today was surely the best day of Kagome's life.

"I love you." They said to each other as they smiled lovingly at one another.

* * *

 _April 5, 2020_

The piano's melody wafted throughout the room in waves. As Kagome stood next to the man she loved, she felt like the luckiest person in the world. No amount of happiness she had felt in the past compared to this moment right here. The way he looked at her with such love in his eyes, and the fact that he had looked just as happy as her made her want to cry.

"Please exchange your vows." The officiant said as he took a small step back.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Today, in this moment, I promise you that I will love you unconditionally. You've made me cry more times that I can count. Every single tear I've cried have been tears of joy, not once have you let me go a day without having a smile on my face. You've seen me at my best, but most importantly have seen me at my worst. I've been through so much, but I wouldn't change anything about my life, because I wouldn't want to risk not having you in it. You found me when I couldn't love myself, and taught me so much. You will never know just how much the moment we met means to me. I promise I will always be here to make you laugh, smile, and feel like the happiest man in the world."

Hazel eyes stared into deep amber eyes in pure bliss. "I, Kagome Higurashi, take you, Inuyasha Takahashi, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Kagome could feel her heart pick up pace. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am. Wear it with happiness always." She said before taking his hand and sliding on his silver wedding band.

Inuyasha felt his heart tighten at her words. His sweet Kagome was giving herself to him. What more could he ask from God? He had everything now.

"Kagome, the love of my life, where do I began? We've been through so much together, I can't thank you enough for giving me your love. Don't be afraid to take this plunge with me because we're in this together and I promise I'll do my best to keep you from regretting taking this step with me. I promise to cry with you, laugh with you, and grow with you. Time has brought your heart to mine, and I had no problem waiting to find you. I've loved you for years, and I'll love you for a thousand more. I promised everything would be okay, and I was honest to my word. Even though this is years later, I must confess, I would have never let you jump."

Kagome gasped as she remembered the first thing he had ever said to her, their first encounter. Sitting on that bridge in the pouring rain. All of that has led up to this moment. To their marriage.

"I, Inuyasha Takahashi, take you, Kagome Higurashi, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Their smiles matched perfectly. "I give you this ring as I give you myself, with love, and affection. Take this as my pledge of enduring love."

He took the bright diamond and gently took her shaking hand. He placed the ring on her finger before interlocking their left hands. Seeing both rings on each other made the reality of the moment weigh down.

"You may now kiss the bride." The officiant said with a smile.

Inuyasha put his hand behind Kagome's back and pulled her into a loving kiss. People stood and cheered as the two pulled apart.

"I love you." He reminded her as he lightly grabbed her chin and pressed his lips to hers once more.

* * *

Hello everyone! ●‿●

This was inspired by the song _A Thousand Years._

I haven't even bothered listening to the song, I simply looked at the lyrics and got inspiration from that.

I DON'T KNOW HOW WEDDINGS GO SO BARE WITH ME, MY BROTHA'S & SISTA'S! ! ! ! THIS IS UNFAMILIAR TERRITORY I'M TREADING ON~

I know it's super patchy and I do apologize for that….I really didn't have much time to work on this story in these three days. I hate when I wait to the last minute and rush to write a story. And sorry for the errors, I've only read through it about 3 times!

Honestly, I was not going to write a story anytime soon. I'm writing this on 4/2/2016 (11 at night), and I should be posting on 4/5/2016 (USA time) . ANOTHER 3 DAY ONE SHOT! This story was written for a certain young lady on her birthday, this is my present to you~

I'm literally (not really) pulling this story out of my butt haha (TMI?)

 **On a serious note, PLEASE, if you know someone that is being emotionally or verbally abused (any type of abuse goes too) SPEAK UP. Those are the hardest types of abuse to detect, not just for an outsider, but for the individual that is also being abused as well. Reach out a hand, you could really be helping someone. Trust me.**

I know I could've put the whole scene with Kagome and her ex fighting in there to make this longer, BUT I didn't want to focus on their fight and wanted to focus on her moving onto better things as well as the AFTER effects of his abuse; it would simply be unnecessary to add it (IMO). There's actually a lot of symbolism in this particular story.

Til' Next Time My Brothers and Sisters! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

THIS IS THE ONE AND ONLY STORY I AM POSTING THIS YEAR (2016).

Stay tuned for my next 10 chapter story 'Entirety' which will be posted in 2017.

Please review. Thank you so much for reading as well, I really do appreciate it c:

XoXo Shadia (Fr0stedFLAKES)

I have a sweet young lady that was kind enough to send me a fan message back in November. As a thank you for telling people about my writings I offered to write her a story. It's a thousand years late (da-dum-tsss) but none the less here it is, on her birthday day.

~.~.~.~

 _A message to you: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR! I hope you enjoyed this small one shot. Sorry it's so short though. I hope all of your birthday wishes come true and that you have an amazing year~_

 _You're a very sweet person and I wish you the best of luck in all of your life milestones. I hope this was a good present for you. You told me, '_ _Btw whenever you try to post something new on fanfiction, tell me ok?' And I was just like 'I…s she a witch? Does she know I'm writing something? WHAT SORCERY IS THIS ! ?' I couldn't tell you though, since it was a surprise. I didn't want to lie and say 'okay' (since this was a surprise) so I was like 'How do I answer without basically saying 'ok I'll tell you.' I had to finish this at school and rush to post it so that I could make it before it 12am in your country! I completely forgot to account for that . None the less, happy birthday! I hope you had an amazing one from the bottom of my heart. Please accept this as my gift to you. Lot's of kisses and hugs for you, sweetie! (_ _ﾉ◕ヮ◕_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _･ﾟ_

~.~.~

* * *

Stats:

Pages:23

Words: Around 9400

Level of Pressure to Finish this Story on April 5: 5000/10


End file.
